This disclosure is related to a flight control system loading test apparatus and method. Entire primary flight control system components (aileron, elevator, rudder) must be exposed to limit pilot forces throughout their travel positions in accordance with U.S. federal regulations. As such, there is a need to apply a hinge moment based on the limit pilot force throughout each component's travel position. Traditional loading methods simulate a constant hinge moment. Such traditional loading methods include providing a static load test by attaching a weight, such as a sandbag, to the aileron.
Hinge moments of some primary flight control system components vary significantly throughout their travel position due to their mechanical features and limited space requirements for their mechanical systems. If the traditional loading method is applied for those primary flight control system components, excessive overload is provided to the components except for at the maximum moment range.